


Bitters & Distraction

by Selah



Series: Little Blond Bastards [1]
Category: AOI & Ryouhei with Megamasso, Ayabie (Band), Jrock, Kagrra, Megamasso
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts lead to thoughts lead to thoughts lead to heartache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitters & Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on LJ a couple years ago. Set in 2012, while Naoki was doing support work for AOI & Ryouhei, this fic brushes against Isshi's death, if only just.

Nao licked his lips and tried to stop thinking about a certain blond's most recent photos. And how they had followed the same trend as the last several. That mouth was dangerous, even more so in his imaginings. That mouth, that tongue, those hands all over his body....

“Naoki!”

No, he wasn't having much luck with this whole not thinking about him thing at all. Which was completely ridiculous. Since when was he the shy type? At the same time... his pride was still stinging in dark places. The thought of being rejected again was more than enough to keep him silent.

“Naoki? Back with us?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry about that, Ryoupe,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Ryouhei laughed and waved it off as nothing and Naoki exhaled in relief. He'd let his mind wander in the middle of sound check, which wasn't really a problem - they were two shows from the end of this tour - but still a little embarrassing. Well, it could have been worse. Time was, checking out like that would have gotten him punished with at least a spanking. Sigh. He missed those days. He missed _Izumi_. And Isshi. His heart clenched and he had to quickly scrub at his face before his control broke. Time was supposed to heal all wounds, and yet that one remained stubbornly unclosed, untouched.

“Nao?”

“I'm fine, I'm fine, some bug flew in my face or something,” he said, waving off concerned looks. Ryouhei and Aoi were good friends and they'd even understand if he took the time to explain, but ... he didn't want to waste time with that. More important things that needed doing, especially with a live later. At least the live meant going out afterwards for drinks. A few beers and he'd been feeling just fine. Ish. Beer wasn't going to make his distraction go away for long - if at all - but at least it might dull the pain throbbing anew in his chest.


End file.
